phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Indoors
|image = Biodome.jpg |caption = The Biodome built by Phineas and Ferb. |season = 3 |production = 302a |broadcast = 113 |story = Jim Bernstein |ws = Chong Suk Lee Bernie Petterson |director = Jay Lender |us = March 4, 2011 |international = |xd = March 5, 2011 |pairedwith = "Canderemy" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Bad weather spoils Isabella's plan to earn a Fireside Girl patch, so Phineas and Ferb build a huge biodome to help her. Meanwhile, Candace works herself into a frenzy when she decides that she needs to find out what Jeremy likes about her. Over at Evil Inc., Dr. Doofenshmirtz is trying to rain out a big soccer game, just so he can watch his favorite Mexican soap opera. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb plays their paper doll version of themselves since it was raining outside. Isabella and the Fireside Girls came by looking sadly since they wants to get their desert tracking patch but her plans are ruined by the rain, so Phineas and Ferb immediately knows what to do today. Candace wants to know why Jeremy likes about her by and plans to keep that way, but her mom their maybe he's like her when she talk and wonders where Perry is. While Jeremy and Candace have a picnic in the desert. Then Ferb changes the bio dome from a desert to a tropical rain forest. Jeremy and Candace go for a boat ride in an umbrella on the river. Candace asks Jeremy why she likes her. Isabella also needs a mountain climbing patch ,so the bio dome changes to a large mountain. As the Fireside Girls climb up a mountain they knock over a rock which almost falls on Candace and Jeremy. Candace goes to talk to Phineas and Ferb but the rock crumbles.Jeremy saves her from falling with his umbrella. Songs *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''Set the Record Straight'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry irritably walks out into the freezing rain toward the big tree. Just as Perry opens a tree elevator, a flood of water splashes out of it, soaking Perry even more. Perry walks into the elevator into a tube toward the lair, quickly slipping off his chair and smacking into the mission screen as he lands. Major Monogram and Carl find it very amusing. Memorable Quotes Background Information * http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?p=3772737 * This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand at February 28, 2011. * Linda says "Hey, where's Perry?" instead of Phineas. * Doofenshmirtz remarks that "El Matador de Amor" has three simultaneous storylines that interconnect, just as Phineas and Ferb does. Even the plot is similar, with Jeremy trying to tell Candace why he loves her (just like in the Spanish show, the episode is interrupted by soccer just when Jeremy was about to announce the reason he loved Candace). * Dr. Doofenshmirtz said "¡Maldito seas, Perry el ornitorrinco!", the European Spanish version from the phrase "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!". Production Information * This episode was first revealed as an "unnamed bio-dome episode" in the comments of a demo song posted on Soundcloud. Errors *Isabella and Ferb are not seen after the bio-dome is taken away by the plane, even though the others are. *When Isabella starts talking in the desert, Adyson is walking, but when she is finished, Adyson is being held by Katie and Ginger even though it was only six seconds in between. *Adyson received a concussion from a rock but Jeremy later revealed they were paper mache. However, it is possible that the mountain is made of both real and paper rocks. Continuity * This is the third time it was raining and everyone was forced to stay inside to do the big idea ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "Hide and Seek"). * All the rocks in the mountains are made of paper-maché. ("Suddenly Suzy") Allusions * The Little Mermaid: One part of Candace and Jeremy's ride down the river resembles the scene with the "Kiss the Girl" song. * Doofenshmirtz sings the line Raininator in the style of Singing in the Rain, including similar background music. * The biodome is extremely similar to the golfball-shaped Spaceship Earth ride in Epcot. * Back To The Future: When the gang went down via the hang-gliders, the background music sounded similar to the main theme from the Back to the Future movies. This is the third time this background music was used. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" * Mary Poppins - Mary Poppins floats on the wind with an umbrella in the books and movie, just as Candace and Jeremy do in this episode. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Madison Pettis as Adyson * Ariel Winter as Gretchen }} Category:Episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Candace Flynn Category:Fireside Girls Category:Season 3 episodes